A Jolt to the Heart
by L'appel du Punk
Summary: Jackson has always done his best to put up with Holt, and vice versa. When a strange accident changes how their trigger behaves, the two of them will have to decide what kind of relationship is best for them and how it will affect their future together. [ NSFW in later chapters ]
1. Chapter 1

Jackson woke up to his alarm clock beeping obnoxiously, a sound that triggered an anxious response in him, a gross feeling bubbling from the bottom of his stomach because it meant it was time to get up and go to school. While he enjoyed the educational aspects of going to class everyday and he did get along somewhat well with most of the monsters who attended school with him, he still felt like an outcast. He was a great student, blessed with smarts well above average for others his age and so he was ahead in most of his classes. The problem with Jackson was that, while most monsters were rather accepting of his appearance of being a Normie, quite a few of them were still stuck on it and didn't like the idea of him in their school. The bullying and social stigma that came with that was enough to make him dread going to school everyday, even if some days were better than others, it was still nerve-racking to walk through those doors each morning, unsure of what to expect of the day.

Trying not to work himself up too much before the day had really begun, Jackson sighed deeply, sitting up in his bed and ruffling a hand through his messy bed head, taking a few tangles out with just his fingers. He extended his, admittedly feminine hand to grab his glasses so he could see while going about his morning routine. His other side, his monster side, Holt, protested, though his voice was only audible within the head they shared.

"Ohhh Man! 5 more minutes, this isn't faair!" He wailed into Jackson's brain. Like usual, Holt's protests were ignored. The half-normie nerd slowly trudged to the bathroom so he could shower before school. He still wasn't out of his habit of showering with cold water, still slightly worried that if the water was too hot, it would trigger his transformation into Holt, and let him in control. His trigger had earlier this year changed to loud music, but old habits die hard and Jackson didn't mind the cold water, it was refreshing and helped him wake up. Once his shower was out of the way, he dressed, quickly gathered his things and grabbed something small for breakfast as he headed out the door, intending on finishing it on his walk to school.

His guilty pleasure was walking the long way to school, past the Normie high school, so he could feel a little normal before his day filled with creatures of all kinds. When the normie kids looked at him, they didn't see his monstrous other half, they just saw an average nerdy kid on his way to school, no one ever really put much thought into why they never saw him around the halls though. He thought a lot about how Holt was the only thing holding him back from attending here. By the time he got to the Monster High campus, it was already bustling with students, eager to socialize and join their respective cliques before the bell rang for classes to start. Unfortunately for Jackson, that also meant either finding something to occupy the time until the bell let him attend class or search through the halls for one of the few monsters he considered to be a friend. Right now the latter seemed to be a good idea as he began searching for Deuce, who luckily was really nice and cool towards him, he'd even go so far as to say the two of them were close friends, and someone he could talk to.

Jackson walked the halls, keeping his capri blue eyes on alert for his friend but finding nothing so far. Though he saw someone he knew that Wouldn't be as hostile as a stranger: Heath. Though he looked like he had something on his mind too, the flame elemental called out to Jackson before he could do the same.

"Hey- Jackson, Uh, Have you seen Abbey?" He asked in his usual nasally voice.

"Ah, n-no not yet. Sorry Heath. Have you seen Deuce?" The two-toned nerd asked in return.

"He's with Cleo and her friends, last saw them hanging over by Draculaura's locker." He replied, walking off.

"T-Thanks!" Jackson was sure to call after him, always as polite as he could be. With that, he started off for the hall her locker was located in, where her friends usually hung out.

"Hey Jacksoooooon - how about some tunes? We got time to kill and I got people to chase- how about it?" Holt requested in his lordy tone.

"No... you're loud, obnoxious and you get me into trouble..." Jackson huffed under his breath but made sure Holt heard him. Surely enough, just like Heath had said, there stood the group of ghouls along with Deuce and Clawd. Luckily, they didn't mind Jackson hanging around until the bell rang, they were pretty understanding and knew he was often picked on, plus Jackson enjoyed time spent with Frankie.

Little did Jackson know that today, which started like any other day before it, would be stranger than anything he'd been through so far.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mad Science wasn't terribly hard for him, and was the last class he had before breaking for lunch. With class over, he gathered his notebooks into his green shoulder bag, he noticed Ghoulia was working on something with her computer and an attachment that looked similar to a small radar-dish-like object. He approached with caution, unsure of what kind of experiment she was currently trying to run.

"Whatcha workin on?" he asked as he moved closer to the tech savvy zombie. She replied with a groan, which, when translated from zombie to english, meant something along the lines of, "Its a sorting program. To sort and clean things up."

"H-How does it work?" His interest was piqued, especially the idea of a program having tangible effects in the physical world. Ghoulia didn't reply, instead entered a line of code and sparks traveled from the computer to the small dish, that fired a lazer at the desk at the front of the classroom, shuffling through the papers and leaving them sorted into nice neat piles. Once finished however, the dish shed sparks and started to smoke. "This invention is amazing - though it looks like you have a loose connection somewhere... I could take a look if you don't mind?" he asked her with his sheepish smile. Ghoulia smiled back and nodded to grant permission while she checked to see if it was a bug in her code that caused the malfunction.

Jackson noticed that a few wires lining the inside of the dish were loose, making buzzing sounds every now and again, which was probably why there was so much smoke coming out when it tried to work. He took the wires and connected them fully, taking some electrical tape off the desk in front of him to secure them.

"Okay, I think I-" He started to mumble but was interrupted by both a shriek of surprise and shock from Ghoulia and a loud humming sound that felt like it was right next to his eardrums and a stinging sensation that coursed throughout his body, like a thousand needle tips pressing against his soft skin, then everything went black. When he opened his eyes, he got a view of Ghoulia and Frankie leaning over him, looks of concern painted on their faces. Except for a pounding pain in his head, he wasn't feeling any pain since waking up, much unlike before he passed out.

"Jackson! Are you okay?" Frankie worried as she helped him so he was sitting up and not lying on the floor.

"Y-Yeah, I'm actually feeling the same as before," He lied slightly, but he didn't want to give off the impression he was weak, he already had problems with that around the school. The two ghouls still insisted on taking Jackson to the infirmary, where he was checked out to be fine, and the rest of the day at school went along without incident and he was more than happy to be able to go home at the end of the day; a soft bed, good book and maybe some soft music, (unlike that trash Holt listened to) sounded very appealing right now. Strangely enough... something felt a little off about him and Holt though, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

His trek home fatigued him more than usual, but he chalked it up to simple exhaustion from the incident that occurred earlier in the science room, easily fixed by a little relaxation. A wave of ease washed over him once he entered his house and shut the door behind him, this was his safe place. Jackson made his way to his room and kicked his shoes and socks off, threw his bow tie onto his desk and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his yellow shirt before falling down onto his welcoming bed. The book he had been currently wrapped up in was waiting for him, book marked and ready, which he picked up and read for a few hours before the eerie quiet of the house started really bothering him, no one was home except him and he as starting to take notice.

He picked up the remote to his stereo and clicked it on, intending to relax with something mellow and easy-going. Holt was apparently the last person to use the stereo and hadn't listened to Jackson's requests to return it back to way he had it set when he was done because out of the speakers roared loud dance music, notably a 4/4 signature.

"No no no no NO-" Jackson screeched, readying for what would come next, he could hear Holt's excitement in contrast to his own protests, but strangely this time, an eerie vertigo took hold of him as he saw the room spinning even though he was laying down, bouncing around at a million miles an hour, straining his eyes until he could take no more and shut them tightly, until his attention was grabbed by a resounding slam on his floor.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes to investigate the source of the impact with his floor and what he saw rendered him speechless. the only sound he could force out of his mouth that was hanging open in shock was a small squeak, incapable of actual words. On the floor, looking almost as shocked as Jackson, was his other half, Holt. Jackson scooted back on his bed, putting distance between him and Holt, unsure of what was happening and why he was here like this. With all the time he'd been living with Holt, He'd never been face to face with him before, just video messages and texts one had left the other with the occasional disembodied voices at inconvenient times. The most amused grin spread across the blue-skinned young man's face as he realized the two of them were now separate. What happened? this wasn't what was supposed to happen when they switched off, usually Jackson would just turn into Holt and control the one body...but here he was, in the flesh...then it hit him what must have happened.

"W-when I was hit with that lazer earlier in the science room...it must have tried to organize me and you into two separate spaces," Jackson stuttered as he put the pieces together, not so much talking to Holt but more so talking out loud like he was known to do.

Holt hopped up from his crash-site on the floor as he ran everything Jackson just laid out through his head,

"So hold on now, Jackson, how longs this thing gonna last?" he asked apprehensively, taking a few steps towards Jackson.

"I-I have no clue, this shouldn't be happening right now," the way Holt was moving closer made him nervous, he was unpredictable and it bothered Jackson that he never knew what to expect.

"In that case, there's always something I wanted to try,"

Holt grabbed Jackson by the shirt and hoist him up enough so they were looking eye to eye, the normie boy now propped up on his knees as Holt held him there, captive. His grip still tight on the yellow shirt he leaned in closer, his face only inches from Jackson's. The closeness made the heartbeat of his recipient start to pound and poor Jackson's heart felt like it was sitting at the bottom of his throat, ready to be puked up at any second, He could feel his face getting warm, probably making him look ridiculous; all lit up with different shades of red. He tried pulling away but Holt's grip was too tight on him, the desperate struggling to pull away only seemed to make the flamboyant monster-boy's grin grow as he took on a more cynical tone.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the big, bad Holt?" The redhead taunted almost playfully. As Jackson opened his mouth to protest, he had no time as Holt's lips crashed into his, roughly. Caught off guard, his doe eyes widened, he stopped fighting to be released from the steel grip Holt had on him, but he also was unsure of what to do now. Was he supposed to kiss back? Was he supposed to hit him? Holt, who had hoped for at least some reciprocating on the others part, had a feeling that wasn't going to happen and after a moment, released the yellow shirt, letting him fall backwards onto his ass.

"What the hell was that?" Jackson finally composed himself enough to protest, a pouty scowl forming.

"I believe that was a kiss," Holt shot back with a toothy grin.

"I know that, idiot!" He argued, taking a pause, "I just.. Why though..?" Holt's expression of smug nerve softened.

"Look, Jackie," He was trying to find the best way to say it without sugar coating it too much, "I know you like me."

"W-what are you talking about?" Jackson could feel his heart pounding again.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, and you're a terrible actor." Holt shook his head as he chuckled softly, taking a spot next to the other young man, his blue hand placed over the other's pale one.

"I-I don't think you're stupid... You're just obnoxious and unreliable and loud and-"

"Cute?" Holt interrupted flirtatiously, "Come on, why can't you just say it?"

"Because its weird...and I'm awkward and clumsy and-"

"Cute," Holt interrupted again, reaching a hand up to cup Jackson's face, pulling him by the jaw into another kiss, as he pushed him backwards onto the mattress, half-pinning Jackson down. He grunted softly as he hit the bed, realizing Holt was determined to keep kissing until the he returned it this time, which wasn't long as Jackson gave in, kissing back and opening his mouth just slightly, his timid invitation that the other boy quickly took up, sliding his tongue into the dark haired boy's mouth, tasting him and savoring every moment, both of their stomachs fluttering as they deepened and put more energy into their exchange, panting for breaths in between kisses as things heated up. Holt trailed his kisses from Jackson's mouth down his cheek and continuing in a trail to his soft exposed neck, nipping with sharp teeth at the crook, eliciting a sweet mewl from him as he squirmed, that delicious blush returning even brighter than before. The sharp pinch was soothed by hedonic lathes of Holt's tongue, Jackson feeling the hard grind of hips against his own as he tried to hold in the small groans he was making. Holt broke from the kiss, quickly taking to unfastening the last 4 buttons that held the front of Jacksons shirt together, exposing his stomach and to discard a few items of his own, tossing the clothing pieces to the floor in a heap. He quickly returned to assaulting Jackson's neck, marking it up in places that his shirt collar would probably not cover, but he didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was the boy underneath him, who was gasping and squirming with every movement Holt made.

"You're going to leave marks!" Jackson protested, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'd say I was sorry, Jackie baby, but I'm really not," he practically growled into Jackson's ear, palming his forming hardness with a free hand.

"H-Holt-" he whimpered, shutting his eyes tight,

Holt bit his lip, seeming as though he was holding something back,

"Call my name again, sweet thing." Leaning down to take another small portion of the other's neck into his mouth, sucking and biting as one hand was groping him rougher through his jeans, "Please... Moan my name, scream it, force it out, I don't care, baby just say it more."

"Holt!" Jackson moaned, wrapping his arms around the other male and bucking his hips forward, continuing more to move his hands timidly down Holt's body until he was able to hook his fingers in the waistband of Holt's jeans and probably his underwear, but he wasn't positive.

Finally taking some initiative, Jackson pushed on the waistline of Holt's bottoms, sliding them down enough that, with a little help from the other male, he was able to have removed. The twiggy nerd's face reddened at the sight of the other's arousal as he shyly looked away, pulling his hands up over his face to hide. There was such a rushed recklessness to everything and he hadn't even realized how fast and far this had happened to go. Holt tugged the gray jeans down, the release from the restricting fabric coming as a relief but also started his anxiety flowing. This was his first time doing anything like this and...with Holt. He wasn't even sure if it was /right/ to be doing this with Holt...but it did feel good. Holt grabbed Jackson's legs and pushed them up, spreading them. Jackson could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, he was nervous and a little scared.

"Holt- Wait," his voice squeaked with urgency, grabbing the attention of the blue boy. "This...I-I've never-" He trailed off, stuttering over words as he tried to communicate the nature of his concerns, though Holt understood.

"Don't you worry your pretty lil head, Jackie," Holt reassured him.

"I j-just don't want to get h-hurt," He stammered, already incredibly flustered.

"I'll be gentle," he replied quickly, cupping Jackson's face with a hand for comfort.

"Thats not what I mean..." Jackson replied softly, looking away. Now Holt understood what he meant. This was his first time and that was something pretty special and Holt was about to take that away; Jackson didn't want to be just a source of entertainment for him, just a one night stand that would be forgotten soon after.

"I've got you, Jackson." He confirmed, making sure the other was looking back at him when he answered. Holt moved his hand from the pale face of his partner to his mouth, making sure to coat a few fingers in saliva, making them wet and slick. The feeling of being prodded at his entrance was a bit uncomfortable for Jackson, who flinched a bit, biting his lip trying to remain calm. Distracting him with Kisses, Holt began slowly working a finger in and out of the other, adding a second when he felt appropriate, trying to gently prepare him for what was coming up, waiting until Jackson's grunts of discomfort started sounding like he was growing accustomed to this.

"Lemme know when you're ready, babydoll," Holt purred at Jackson in that over-the-top tone he always used.

"I think I'll be okay," he replied between gasps. Holt got into position, his head prodding at the entrance of the other boy, a slow burn making him gasp loudy, gripping the sheets tightly as he tried his best to relax, tearing up a little despite the prep he'd undergone moments before. Once Holt was in, Jackson wrapped his legs around the other's waist, a hand moving up to tangle in Holt's obnoxiously bright hair, pulling slightly, which sent shivers down Holt's spine.

"It cool if i move or should I wait?" The flamboyant top asked in a sultry voice.

"Go-" Jackson growled, his words almost sounding a bit dominant. almost. Holt began moving in and out in long slow rolls of his hips, careful not to move too fast too soon, his pace a slow grind. The nerdy boy whimpered, his hot breathy gaps of air catching the sweat on the both of them as Holt picked up the pace, thrusting his length into Jackson, who's moans were no longer being held back, the needy and loud screams and moans mixing beautifully with the loud music that was still playing. On a hard thrust in, he hit Jackson's sweet spot, the dark haired boy throwing his head back as he cried out in Ecstasy, encouraging Holt to go harder and faster, low groans and growls mingling with the sound of sweaty skin hitting skin. Again and again, Holt hit that spot, enjoying the expression his partner wore each time he hit the mark.

"H-Holt.. I..I Just...I'm" he couldn't talk without being interrupted by his own mewls of pleasure, He felt the heat building in his core and knew he was close. "Shit.. Holt!" He screamed as hot pearls of white covered his stomach and parts of Holt's flat blue abdomen, his orgasm making him clench tightly around Holt, enough that with just a few more hard thrusts, he was pushed over the edge as he spilled his seed deep inside Jackson, finally collapsing into a sweaty panting heap on top of him, still whimpering softly as he was finished riding out the waves from his orgasm.

Jackson cuddled up to Holt, cherishing this closeness, this comfort, it was new for him. His indigo eyes heavily closing. Holt wrapped his arms around Jackson and held him close, like a child does a stuffed toy they cherished. . He marveled in how pretty the tired boy in his arms really was. A small smile played at his lips, he nuzzled his face close to Jackson's, kissing his cheek lightly before closing his eyes too. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened to them, or how long things would be like this, but for right now he was going to enjoy every moment as the two fell asleep, feeling closer than ever before as the sun finished setting, ending the day at the same time the two boys had.

ch 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

What next woke Jackson was not his alarm as was usual for the young man, but instead his indigo eyes opened slowly to a beam of morning sun coming through the window, a good hour before he technically had to be up; a good night's sleep no doubt the cause of being up so early. Jackson's still sleep heavy brain hadn't processed the events of the night before, and was under the impression he was snuggled into a mix of warm blankets and pillows, until he noticed that what he thought was bedding was breathing. It came as a total shock when he both realized that it was Holt's warm body he was currently so comfortably cuddled up to as well as what the two of them did last night. He blushed deeply, heat filling his cheeks as the blue boy sighed and snuggled closer to him, still asleep apparently. Sure, he probably had things he could be doing before school...but He didn't want to. Being pressed up tight with Holt as he slept was the perfect place for him right now, he decided as he closed his eyes again and decided to cherish the moment for just a while longer. The way they fit so perfectly together, as if two puzzle pieces made specifically for each other, the peaceful look Holt wore that contrasted drastically from the face of a boy who was constantly wound up and ready to cause trouble, it was a look of pure rest. Jackson rest his head on Holt's chest, careful not to disturb and wake him, and let the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest lull him back to sleep.

He next woke to the sound of his iCoffin buzzing from a message being sent to it, the vibrating sound being enough to wake someone who was adequately rested. Carefully, Jackson untangled himself from Holt and sat up, opening the message.

It was from Frankie, which simply read, "You doin ok since yesterday?" Which was probably in regards to the science experiment gone wrong... The same experiment that allowed him and Holt to share that rather...intimate Moment later that day. Not wanting to say anything, or rather, not really knowing how to explain it, he replied simply, "Everything fine."

He set the iCoffin down on the bed and turned back to Holt, who was now awake and sitting up in bed, the biggest grin on his face. His deep red eyes looked into Jackson's and he could feel blush returning, something he wished he was able to control better, it was embarrassing that he turned bright red every time Holt touched him or locked eyes with him.

"Morning, babydoll," Holt chuckled, stretching out a bit to shake off the amazing night's sleep he had.

"Hey Holt," Was his sheepish reply, absentmindedly playing with a piece of shaggy unkempt bed head almost nervously. Wasn't the most romantic or endearing response, but the redhead decided he'd take what ever he could get, maybe Jackson was still feeling awkward because of the interesting events that took place the night before. Holt leaned in, gently taking Jackson by the chin to pull his face up enough so he could press a kiss to his lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. Sarcastically, Holt rolled his eyes at the dark haired young man as he watched him hide his face behind his hands, a muffled 'ohmygod' slipping out between closed fingers, only a blueish eye peeping through a small gap.

"What ever," Holt groaned, leaving the bed and checking the clock, finding it curious it hadn't gone off yet. "Jackie you didn't even set the alarm - it's a good thing we woke up on time," Jackson frowned, pulling his hands down so he could argue back with Holt.

"H-Hey! It's not like I exactly went to bed under normal circumstances, I didn't really have time to set my clock while we were-" He cut himself off, deciding he did not want to finish that sentence. Holt laughed softly as he shook his head and walked out the door to the bathroom, where the shower could be heard starting up. This whole thing had thrown his morning routine off, and now apparently he had to budget time for the two of them as opposed to just one, which meant limiting Holt's shower time so that he could get one in too before leaving for school. One thing Jackson didn't want to do is stroll into school covered in Hickies that wouldn't cover all the way and smell like day-old sex. Gross.

"At least it's Friday..." Jackson muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway and slipped into the bathroom, he and Holt still in the buff from the night before, it was a wonder no one had walked in on them or caught them running from room to room. "Holt, listen - you need to be quick with your shower if we both want one before school and trust me, I do want one." His tone was almost scolding which of course, Holt couldn't take too seriously.

"I was waitin for you, babe." He placed a pale blue hand on Jackson's naked shoulder, a gentleness to him that he certainly hadn't shown much of when they first started last night, everything was so sudden and rough.

"Holt, stop it." He hissed back, shrugging the hand away, pink turning in his cheeks.

"Stop what, Jackson?" Holt replied back with soreness, "Look, you were the one who said that you didn't want to get hurt, you need to let me know what you want - do you want me to be your boyfriend or do you want to go back to being assholes to each other all the time?" Granted this wasn't the easiest subject to be talking about but it was something that needed to be addressed. What did Jackson want? He never actually thought about him and Holt ever actually dating, with the circumstances they were placed in, it was never a realistic thought to imagine an actual tangible relationship like other people had, but on the other hand, Each time Holt did something sweet or nice for him, it made him feel...funny in his stomach, like a light bubbly feeling and he had no clue what that meant; everything was so new and he felt like he was back on that bed, with everything moving too fast for him to think things through.

Jackson took the hand that he'd shrugged off his shoulder moments before and brought it up to his own face, kissing Holt's hand shyly.

"You're right... I'm sorry." The nerdy normie apologized in a soft tone. Despite being slightly stunned that Jackson actually /apologized/ to him, he wanted an answer in black and white, no games with something like this.

"What do you want, Jackson." His tone was stern, matching the look in his eyes that the dark haired man couldn't meet for too long, else it set his heart racing even faster than it was going. The moment of silence that passed seemed to be minutes, only the sound of the shower running, but in real-time was less than that.

"I... I want you to be my boyfriend, Holt." Jackson answered simply, anxiously biting his lower lip. Holt felt a wave of relief wash over him as his dorky grin only widened. Things were so much easier when they didn't beat around the bush. The mischievous redhead stepped back into the shower, pulling Jackson by the hand with him, the thin framed normie stumbling a bit, clumsily as was rather usual for him, luckily being caught by Holt. He held him close as support so he wouldn't fall over. The falling water was still in the process of warming up, the temperature being on the cold side when Holt had pulled Jackson in after him, the brisk water sending chills down his spine.

"Jesus Holt- that's a bit much, isn't it?" the pale boy complained with a pout and a half-shiver.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point; I probably should have waited a little longer," Holt nuzzled Jackson, planting some soft butterfly kisses along his jawline, "But you have me to warm you up, right?" His voice was right next to Jackson's ear, in a low, sultry tone that made his heart pound.

Holt had a point earlier, they really didn't have to be assholes to each other, especially now. Sure Holt did things that annoyed Jackson on a deep level and he'd probably get on his case about that when the need arose, and the same with Holt, but the being snarky and nasty just for fun was a different matter now, at least when it was just the two of them. Jackson smiled, wrapping his arms around Holt's neck, pulling him into a kiss. As their teeth clashed, Holt pulled Jackson's chilled wet body even tighter up against his, giving his ass a playful squeeze as he enjoyed the startled yelp his little nerd let out. The redhead marveled at the bruising marks that he'd left on Jackson's neck and shoulder, big savage bite marks that were no doubt sore. Holt smiled, gently brushing two fingers across the marks as his sopping wet boyfriend flinched.

"You're such a pillow princess," he teased, pushing some wet hair out of Jackson's face.

"What does that even mean?" The dark haired young man complained.

"It's like..." He thought on it for a minute, "You basically let me take care of you while we're in the bedroom,"

"Oh," Jackson replied softly,

"Not that I have a problem with that, of course, Jackie." Holt shrugged.

"But you think I won't give it back?" Jackson insisted, raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna prove me wro-" He was interrupted by Jackson's hand groping him, a bold look on his face, much to the blue boy's surprise. "Well then- you'd better not just be screwin with me," Holt chuckled. Determined to prove to Holt that he was more than willing to give some back, he began stroking him, the water in the shower finally getting to a point of where it was hot and felt great, much better than the cold showers Jackson had become used to over time. Holt kissed Jackson as he continued, quickening his pace, enthusiasm shown in both the movements of Jackson's hand and the Needy kisses of Holt, who was groaning softly each time his lips left Jackie's.

"Shit, Jackson..." He gasped softly, Jackson suddenly picking up the pace and moving his hand up and down rapidly, watching in amusement as Holt's face started showing the faintest hints of blush. It felt good seeing him like this, almost as if payback for all the times Holt had made his own face turn bright red. Holt's gasps turned to moans, though a bit toned down as the two of them were aware that the other people living there may find that more than a little awkward, he rocked his hips into the pale young man's touch, after a few minutes of rigorous handwork, it was clear that he was on the brink. Wanting to return a taste of his own medicine, Jackson leaned in and sunk his teeth into Holt's shoulder, hard enough to leave the same kind of marks the flamboyant jerk was so fond of. Holt groaned and gripped the back of Jackson's hair hard, tangling his fingers in it as he moaned loudly, his orgasm hitting him hard. Mouth falling open, he let out small pants as the hot water washed everything away and Jackson slowly let go, admiring the impressive job he'd done on Holt's shoulder and the look on his face post-climax. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud. Holt pulled Jackson into another kiss, this one slow and loving, not lusty or rough. It was passionate, ardent in a way, and it sent the butterflies in Jackson's stomach flying. As the kiss slowed to a stop and he pulled away, he rubbed his nose against Jackson's in a fluffy Eskimo kiss, eliciting a soft giggle from the adorable dweeb. A voice calling down the hallway grabbed the attention of the two boys, interrupting their intimate shower moment.

"Jackson!" It was his mom, who was standing at the end of the hallway and luckily out of earshot for everything but the showers water hitting the floor, "You're up right? I need to run some errands and don't want you sleeping in and being late,"

"I'm in the shower!" He yelled back, raising his voice above the shower volume, hoping that was loud enough for her to accept and not walk in. He wasn't sure when or how he was going to really explain things to his family, how he was in a relationship with someone who was technically a part of himself, as weird a thought as that was. Luckily, that was the most his mother wanted, leaving the two of them to be again, nude and alone.

"...We should probably actually wash up now, we do have places to be." Jackson admitted with a shrug, and as much as Holt enjoyed their steamy playtime, Jackson did have a point. In a rather rushed manner, the two boys quickly rushed through their shower without further incident, aside from Holt cutting the water to ice cold before hopping out, dumping ice cold water on Jackson's head, which, while absolutely hilarious to the efficient prankster, left Jackson a little irritated.

Clean, dressed and en route to school, the spring air felt pleasantly warm and comfortable, and the sounds of morning all around them creating a great ambiance. It wasn't really awkward silence, with there being background noise and only one of them feeling a bit awkward, Holt spoke up nonetheless.

"So...us."

"Us what?" Jackson replied, flashing him a confused look.

"They're going to wonder why there's both of us which brings me to the question of who gets to know that we're a thing because a man needs to brag, Jackie." He explained. Shit, Jackson hadn't thought about that either. He sighed, the thought of the thousands of hoops they would have to jump through to keep up the facade that everything was as per usual giving him a headache already.

"Yakow what? No." He boldly stated,

"No? Jackie, C'mon, I-"

"Not that, Holt. I meant no to us hiding everything. I'm sure that if we explain what happened with the machine nobody will care, I mean, weird stuff happens at Monster High all the time." He was hopeful in this thought, and Holt was happy because he was finally free to 'rock the school' without worrying about triggering back into Jackson... Or at least he didn't think he had to worry about it. He still wasn't quite sure how the two of them worked as separate people and how the trigger affected them anymore.

"So... Does that mean I get to hold your hand?" Holt asked with a cheesy, sly look. Jackson groaned and pulled his hands over his face again, hiding the blush that he felt Holt would cause on purpose. The redhead took one of the hands from Jackson's face and tugged it down to his side, where his fingers entwined with Jackson's and locked. "Much better."

As much as it embarrassed Jackson, he also enjoyed it. He actually felt...wanted in a relationship, and no matter what happened, Holt would always be there, even if this separation was only temporary. He was a part of himself, in a way, and that brought Jackson a sense of security in what they were doing. The closer they got to the school, the more nervous and anxious he got, while Holt couldn't care less, he looked as confident and cheerful as could be.

The kids hanging around the front gate saw the two of them coming before anyone else and Jackson could already tell that they were talking about them, whispering to each other with hands covering their mouths so one was unable to read their lips.

"I don't know if I can do this..." He muttered with a deep sigh. Holt frowned a little at the remark, letting go of Jackson's hand and instead going for an arm around him, hand resting on his shoulder as they walked.

"Sure you can, sweet thing - You've got the Holtster with ya now." The bravado put him at ease slightly, Jackson rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Go on, I'm' sure you probably have lots of things to do now that you've got all the time in the world to do so," Jackson smiled, pulling Holt's headphones up over his ears playfully. Holt cranked the volume on his iCoffin, the music audible even outside the earmuffs, which always seemed to surprise Jackson because any normal person or even monster, would have gone deaf by now.

"Yeah baby~! Whooo!" Holt hollered, grinning and running off. Now that he was alone, Jackson began searching for Ghoulia to explain what had happened... Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to reverse it now, truth be told. It didn't take much work to realize that the group of ghouls only ever met up in a few locations around campus, it was just a matter of finding which one they were at today, which was easy as Jackson spotted Frankie walking down the hallway to meet up with them, all circled in front of the lockers.

Always the awkward yet adorable cinnamon roll, Jackson shyly approached the group of ghouls, directing mostly at the sassy zombie.

"U-Uh, Hey- Ghoulia I really need to-"

"Oh my Ra! Who did you get into?" Cleo blurted, overriding Jackson's attempts at a conversation with Ghoulia.

"Cleo's got a point - your neck is covered in bruises! Did someone beat you up?" Frankie asked, concern in her voice. Lagoona giggled, pulling at the neck of Jackson's yellow shit with a finger, exposing more marks.

"Not to rain on your parade, but those aren't bruises in the conventional sense," She half-whispered to Frankie. Her green cheeks tinted with pink when she realized what Lagoona was hinting at.

"Oh!" there was a pause, a moment of awkward silence, "Jackson- That's great! Who is it? How long have you two been...? Well y'know! Spill!" Jackson's words turned to nervous muttering now that the spotlight was put on him, making his issues with Ghoulia now everyone's business.

"I-I-I... Well," he huffed, restlessly fussing with the bottom hem of his shirt.

"Hey, JJ." Holt purred, coming up from behind and wrapping an arm around his two-toned nerd. "miss me?"

"Holt!?" The ghouls all exclaimed simultaneously in shock.

"But wait," Draculaura squeaked, "I thought you two shared a body? How is this possible?"

"That's what I've been trying to talk to Ghoulia about," Jackson clarified, before being interrupted, yet again.

"Nerdy two-tone here was helping out with Mad Science and had a malfunction in his junction," Holt wailed over his music, both of which were too loud to be considered appropriate for this conversation.

"When I accidentally turned my stereo on, the music was enough to trigger Holt but instead of taking over, he got spat out on my floor and now it looks like we're stuck like this."

"That still doesn't explain those impressive hickies," Cleo reminded with a sneaky smile.

"I believe that would be me," Holt bragged proudly

"Wait wait wait - are you guys... a thing?" Frankie gasped in disbelief as Holt nuzzled against Jackson's face like a puppy, being very showy about what he had.

"Uh...yes?" Jackson replied hesitantly, with a forced smile.

"Dude," Deuce congratulated Holt with a fist bump as the ghouls looked at Jackson awkwardly.

"I don't mean to be a wet blanket or anything, but how exactly does that work, mate? I mean, is it even okay?" Lagoona gently inquired, trying her best not to offend.

"Well... Technically me and Holt are different parts of the same person, so it would kinda be like dating myself," Jackson had put some thought into this prior, Deuce adding in,

"So it's like Mastur-"

"No- no. We are not having this conversation." Clawdeen firmly interrupted, pointing a finger at the gorgon in a scolding manner. Frankie turned to Ghoulia who was still trying to really grasp the concept of what was just placed before her,

"So, do you think you can fix it?" Her voice sparked with cheerful optimism, which was a lovely tone that none other did quite as well as she did. Ghoulia groaned in response, which translated to something along the lines of 'it needs to be fixed?'

"No, not really, we're good here," Holt replied to the question that wasn't directed at him, doting on Jackson in a grossly fluffy show of PDA,

"Well, just in case we need it for an emergency, I mean," Jackson explained, growing tired of being hung on as he scooted Holt away a little. Ghoulia sighed, the sound coming out almost similar to "yeah yeah", and it basically carried over into English as the same.

"Thanks so much," He made sure to always thank her when she helped him, in case he'd ever need her help again, plus it was the polite thing to do. And at that moment, the bell rang for class.

Instead of going to class, the two of them instead paid a visit to Headmistress Bloodgood's office to explain that a small malfunction caused the split and they were unsure if their classes were the same, seeing as how they were the same person under usual circumstances, but now were two people, but were relieved that not much needed to be fixed, things she was more than happy to help with. Scheduling finished, they walked hand in hand down the hall, only about 10 minutes into the class period.

"Hey," Holt stopped walking. Jackson turned, giving Holt an odd look.

"What's up?" There was caution in his voice, unsure of what the blue boy was planning.

"Let's cut class," the redhead eagerly suggested, gesturing to the doors at the end of the hall. Jackson shot him a look that was a tricky mix of disbelief and disgust as he grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him down to his level.

"You're not even on your own for a whole day and you're already looking for trouble?" Jackson scolded, a serious look on his face... or at least for a moment before it cracked into a lighthearted smirk and he planted a swift kiss on Holt's soft blue lips, releasing his shirt once done.

"Damn Jackson," Holt huffed, a devious chuckle following shortly after, "It's pretty hot when you take charge."

"Go if you want, I'm not gonna stop you – but I'm also not going with you," Jackson laughed lightly, turning away and starting down the hall to go to class, like he was supposed to, leaving Holt to run free, which was probably a bad idea…. but then again, he found himself not caring currently. There was a great freedom being separated like this, They were both now accountable for their own actions, instead of one being accountable for the actions of both of them, like when Holt caused trouble and would conveniently manage to switch back to Jackson right as the time came for someone to get in trouble for what ever reckless activity caused the trouble. Enjoying the new feeling of everything seemingly going exactly right, he headed off to class. Aside from the noticeable confidence boost that almost everyone picked up on, class after class went by without incident, bringing him to lunch, where it seemed the day was flying past him, not dragging on like was usual for him. Maybe it was because it was a Friday? Maybe it was something else.

As Jackson walked, he felt something sneakily slide onto his hand and entangle with his fingers.

"Hey babe,"

"Hey Holt," he replied, looking over.

"Whatcha been up to?" Holt asked coolly,

"Class, like you should have been," was his snarky response.

"Couldn't make it to class, had more important things to do," he shrugged as they continued walking.

"Like what?" Jackson was genuinely curious,

"Like helping Heath out with some stuff." That was a vague answer at best but then again, if it was vague, it probably meant trouble and therefore, Jackson didn't want to know. The two of them stopped in the courtyard, Holt putting Jackson between him and the wall, his arm resting on the wall in a kabe don manner. "So do you have plans after school?" Jackson replied in a suspicious tone,

"Why? Do you?"

"I might have something planned,"

"Something like?" he pressed further, wondering exactly what it was that Holt was up to.

"A date. Just me and you." The blue boy finally confessed.

"A-a… a date?" He sounded very unsure of this, turning his head just enough to avoid eye contact but still seem like he was willing to talk.

"Yeah, as in us, together, going out. It's Friday anyway, not like we have anywhere to be," Hold insisted, feeling a bit silly that he had to explain all this to his boyfriend. Jackson crossed his arms over his chest, biting at the skin on his lip anxiously.

"Okay," he muttered with a slow nod, still avoiding long eye contact. Even though he was capable of short bursts of bravado like Holt was, there was just something about the atmosphere that was created when Holt wanted to talk seriously about the relationship or things involving it, something that turned him back into the awkward nerd who was still fumbling over how to get his feelings out.

"Great," His flamboyant boyfriend beamed happily, moving in and landing a soft kiss on his nose, creating a smile that still started to form at his lips despite his best efforts to remain straight faced. "So I'll catch ya later then?" Holt smiled and with a small wave, started off across the courtyard. Jackson sighed deeply, feeling as though he was only now able to actually take in enough breath. He got this weird feeling every time Holt looked at him like that, that bubbling-boiling feeling that rose in his stomach until he felt as though speaking would allow it to come right out of his throat, even though nothing ever did.

[ CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON, (as of Jun 11, 2015) ]

Authors Note:

I expected to be writing this and receive negative responses and/or hate because of the ship.  
I'm extremely surprised and honored by all the kind words and support - it truly means so much to me and I'm glad you enjoy reading the adventures of these two gays. I'll continue writing for as long as I can until I feel there's no more to do.

Thank you again and I hope you enjoy what I bring to this fandom.


End file.
